Tighten These Bonds
by McMajekcalzona
Summary: When Darkness befalls Seattly Grace one questions lingers in the air. "when will you ever forgive me for not being a good enough lezbian for you?"
1. Chapter 1

TIGHTEN THESE BONDS!

Chapter 1

_General POV_

"When are you going to forgive me for not being a good enough lesbian for you?" Callie asked her voce slightly raising.

" when you do something to show that you love me and NOT with the idea of being in love. When you do something to convince me that I am different then George O'Mally, Mark Sloan, Erica Hahn, the girl at the coffee cart...you know you have a big heart and I love that about you...find a way to show me that your heart is mine!" Arizona says..slightly tearing up.

" Arizona...I LOVE YOU!, you are the only thing keeping me going..if I lose you I am nothing to live for anymore. I don't care that you don't want kids I really don't but I do know that I love you and I want to be with you and NO ONE ELSE! Your it for me we are it for each other. With me or not I will ALWAYS love you and that will NEVER change!" Says Callie on the verge oft tears. " Arizona you are my life. I want NOTHING more with life if you leave...I can't lose you! I will prove my love for you! I can PROMISE you that!"__

_Callie's POV_

I run off crying I can't stand to break down in front of her...as I round the corner and fall to me knees I hear a muffled shout. I turn and start to slowly make my way back to where I left Arizona standing alone in the hallway. " Please..please don't...don't shoot me. I...I didn't do anything...I am just a pediatric nurse." I hear Arizona pleading I quickly go into a medicine closet and grab a syringe and pull some sleeping medicine...said to knock out someone when inserted in the arm..in about 20 seconds.

"Then tell me why are you wearing surgeon scrubs?...tell me why I shouldn't shoot you right now?" I slowly walk around the corner and see him facing away from me...raising his gun. I immediately jump on the guy and stab him in the arm releasing the medicine. As I go to get up BAM..I feel myself falling into the wall. A sharp pain shoots through my upper right shoulder. I gasp in pain knowing that I have a collapsed lung. "Calliope NOOO CALLIOPE WHY?" Arizona screams. She runs over to me. "Why?"

_Arizona's POV_

I see Callie sneaking up behind this guy...I give a brief short look at her and see something in her hand...a syringe. She holds her hand up and using them to count down from 3. She leaps onto the guys back forcing him down onto his stomach. She slabs him with the syringe of what I can assume is a sedative. As she gets up he rolls over. Before I can even react he has raised his gun and Bang...my Calliope is falling into the wall..leaning on it. Holding herself up. " Calliope NOOO CALLIOPE WHY?" I scream I run to her side and help her to her feet. "Why?" I ask again...she looks at me...then back at the man out cold on the ground. Arizona picks up the gun and throws it into the room onto the counter. 

Callie grabs my hand and pulls close. " A...ri..zon..a" I look down at her...she's bleeding badly. I pull her into the room and grabs some gaws. I press and tape them to the wound. I help her from the table and brace her weight. She feels cold to the touch. We half run half stumble down the hall holding onto each other. We stop at the elevators. "No hum" I say " what?" Callie replies "th..there a hum when the elevators are on there is a humming sound...there's no hum" Callie looks from me to the elevator she grabs my hand. She starts pulling me towards the stairs. We burst through the door and start to slowly make our way down. We hear running behind us thinking it's the shooter we pick up the pace. Half way down the stairs I trip and fall the rest of the way. I hear a loud pop and my left should is out. I get up with her help as best se can. We see a man at the top of the stairs. He runs down. His coat says S.W.A.T! " Thank God!" I breath. He braces Callie and me and we make our way out the front doors. Once outside we immediately make our way the nearest EMT. Callie goes in the gurney while they put my arm in a sling. 

" Callie...Callie stay with me I love you...I can't lose you stay with me please...PLEASE FIGHT FOR ME!" I plea to her

"I..I love...I love..you...to A..Ari..zon..zzzona!" She gasps. The Beeping slowly till the air is shattered but a continuos beep!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Callie's POV_

" Where... am...I?" I say looking around...I am in the hospital. What how? I hear footsteps behind me. I don't move thinking that someone the shooter is behind me. " Hello...my name is George what's your name?" I spin around. "GEORGE" I yell pulling him into a hug! " Callie...what are..you..no..no this can't be...no...NOT YOU...!" I look at George e looks scared.

_George's POV_

I see a woman standing ahead of me.. I have no clue who she is because her back is turned to me but those curves look very familiar. I walk up behind the lady. " Hello...my name is George what's your name?" I ask shyly. " GEORGE!" I hear her gasp. "Callie...what are..you..no..no this can't be...no...NOT YOU...!" I say loudly.

Callie looks down on me. " I'm dead aren't I?" she asks. "NO..I shout...well yes and no...more or less I hae been ordered to show you the doors!" I say. " The doors?" she asks surprised.

_Arizona's POV_

"It been only 30 seconds, SHOCK HER AGAIN!. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON HER" I scream. "Clear" the EMT yells. " We've got a pulse!" We arrive at the hospital and she is immediately rushed off to the OR. I fall to my knees in the ER hallway. I start to cry.

_Callie's POV_

" What do I have to do to get back to her George...she can't live without me by her side." I start to cry. He pulls me into a hug. "Follow me." he whispers. He takes my hand and leads me down the hall. He pulls me through a door into a barren room with 2 doors. " This is the punishment and rebirth room." he exclaims.

One of the doors read ' LIFE WITHOUT HER!' The other door read 'LIFE WITH HER!' "That one first...I wanna see my life with out her first." I screech. I walk up to the door and freeze to the spot to see where I am.

I see myself lying on the bottom bunk in a cell. I am in prison. "WHAT...what happened...what did I do?" I ask shocked. "Well you freaked out on a nurse. She said something about her use to being a homophobe, But the changed when you met Arizona."He says sadly. "You freaked out and out her in a coma." he adds quietly.

Next thing I know another door appears infront of me. I open the door to see her and him. I see Bokey lying on the bed in a coma. I hear Mark whispering to her saying that she should forgive Callie she didn't mean to lose it. " I...I can't believe I did this to her...I would never intentionally do that to her." I say sadly. "C'mon Cal time to go through the other door.

I open the door to ' LIFE WITH HER!'. " Now where am I?" I ask. Looks like I am in a 2 story house. I freeze when I see a little 2 year old blond girl run by being chased by a what looks to be 4 year old girl. I her commotion in the kitchen. " ARIZONA!" I gasp as I see her standing hugging these little girls. They give her, her famous dimple smile. " Momma Mami peeed her pants, she needs your help!" The older girl says. "CALLIE? ARE YOU OKAY?" She yells to were I assume is the bedroom or living room. " NO I'M NOT OK MY WATER JUST BROKE!" she yells back. "MARK!" Arizona yells. Mark comes running in!" What's up, what's wrong everyone ok...?" he says out of breath. " Actually no Callie's water just broke she needs to get to the hospital NOW!"she says sternly. Help me get her there. Arizona pulls out her phone. " Hey Cristina, Callie's water just broke can you come watch Sophia and Elizabeth for me?" she asks pleadingly. " Thank you. You Goddaughter will be happy to se you, wont you Sophia?" she asks the older of the girls. Sophia shakes her head quickly. " Mark we gotta go! NOW!" she yells. "Cristina will be here any minute! Get her bag and stuff so we can leave as soon as she gets here!" As she says that Cristina burst through the door. " Sophia Elizabeth c'mere and give me a hug. We gonna have a slumber party and dance and camp out in the living room" she says looking up at Arizona seeking reassurance. Arizona nodes her head. 'Thank you' she mouths to Cristina. " MARK LETS GO!" she yells and then she is out th door getting the car ready. I turn around and see a extremely LARGE me coming down the stairs followed by Mark. " how you doing Callie?" He asks. "OH JUST PEACHY!" she exclaims.

I am now standing in a delivery room. Addison walks in. " alright Callie lets give birth to your little one!" she smiles.

A half hour later Addison is handing a raven haired blue eyed dimple filled little boy! I stare at how perfect he looks. " Arizona, I know what I want to name him.! I think we should name him Mason-Daniel Robbins!" she smiles broadly at Arizona. "I LOVE that name...nurse can you page the godparents for me please." Arizona asks the nurse.

5 minutes later Bailey and Eli walk into the room. " The nurse said you paged us both here. Everything ok?" Bailey asks looking from Callie to Arizona to the baby cuddled into Callie. "Actually we have a question about Mason for you." Arizona says looking at both Bailey and Eli. " We want you guys to be Mason-Daniel Robbins's Godparents." Callie exclaims. " We be honoured to be Mason's God parents...wouldn't we Eli." Bailey nudges Eli " I..that..deffiniatly!" Eli stammers. " Would you like to hold him?" Arizona asks Bailey and Eli. " YES!" Exclaims Eli.

_Arizona's POV_

"C'mon Callie PLEASE WAKE UP FOR ME PLEASE" I plea...tears flowing down my face. I have been sitting her for 2 hours. I start to fall asleep when I feel a rush of warmth overcome me. I look around but can't see anyone or anything. Odd.

_Callie's POV_

I find myself run to another door. I look and see myself lying on a hospital bed. Arizona crying. I walk over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She starts to look around as if she had felt my hand. " George how can I go home to her?" I ask him tears returning to my eyes. He walks over and wipes the tears from my face. He grabs my hand and guides me to the other side of the bed where he sits me down. All you ave to do is lye down and go to sleep. He turns to walk away. I grab his wrist and pull him in for a hug. " hey george...you do know that we would have let Karev kick your ass if you didn't say no to the army. Right?" I say to him. "Yes Calliope I know. The Chief also threatened to kick my ass as well!" he says laughing. He kisses my head and hugs me tighter. " I am always there for you even if you can't see me! With that he walked out of the room!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_General POV_

Arizona was lying against Callie's hand when she felt Callie's hand move. Her head shot up to see a very awake but buzzed Callie.

Callie woke up and felt someone lying on her to glanced down and sees a head full of blond hair. She twiddle her fingers trying to get Arizona's attention. Her head shot up and looked at Callie. They stared at each other before Arizona pulled out a red box.

General POV

"Callie will you marry me?" Arizona asked Callie. Callie nods her head. She can't talk cause she still has the tube in her throat.

Teddy walks into the room. " Congrats...umm one sec... Callie you know the drill on the count of 3 ok...1...2...3!" Teddy counts. Callie immediately breaks out into a coughing fit. She is given oxygen and calms down a few second later. " Arizona...I LOVE YOU...of course I'll marry you!"Callie says brining Arizona in for a kiss! " Teddy can you page Addison...I ask her to stick around the hospital till after I did the deed. "You know what...I'm not scared...I know were gonna be fine I know were gonna be happy and live forever. I love you and I have a feeling our future will be great!" Callie looks down at Arizona. She crawls into bed beside Callie and cuddle into her. Callie allows herself to be pulled into Arizona her arms holding her tightly. " I love you Arizona...nothing will even stop me from loving you...and by the way Bailey and Eli will be or 3 kids God Parents...no if ands or buts!" Arizona looks up at Callie. " O my love we love each other and nothing will ever change that. Our love is like a bond. We love each other that we have several bonds and those Calliope are forever. There is now way we can possibly 'tighten theses bonds' anymore!...I love you too!" Arizona places a soft kiss on Callie's lips. They slowly drift off to sleep!


End file.
